Un minuto para recordar
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Jim Kirk pide un minuto de silencio por los tripulantes caídos al terminó de cada misión. Spock no comprende dicho ritual humano, o al menos es lo que piensa él hasta que escucha a uno de los tripulantes insultando aquella costumbre de su capitán.


_Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, al cual agradezco enormemente por crearlos y homenajeo al escribir sobre ellos. (o al menos pretendo hacerlo)_

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk), a demás de un pequeño Lime (situación sexual no tan explícita). Si no te gusta alguna de estas cosas, no lo leas.

* * *

_No siempre estamos conscientes de todo lo que sabemos._

_Disfruten._

* * *

**Un minuto para recordar**

―Lamentablemente los señores Y'lonk, Lautner y Rachalski, ―resonó la voz del capitán por toda la nave ―murieron en cumplimiento de su deber como parte de la tripulación que bajó al reconocimiento de Ómicron B. Les pido un minuto de silencio por nuestros compañeros perdidos.

El silencio sepulcral se instauró en toda la USS Enterprise como un manto pesado. Todos los tripulantes respetaron con impecable disciplina, cesando sus labores y acallando todo ruido en memoria de los caídos. Algunos que conocían y querían a los que ya no se encontraban con ellos, dejaron ir algunas lágrimas que se deslizaron discretas por sus mejillas.

Otros, simplemente lo hicieron por respeto, aunque no hubiesen perdido a un ser querido, pero comprendían lo que era.

Y había una minoría, que no entendida absolutamente por qué el capitán hacia eso cada vez que moría alguien, que no era para nada un acontecimiento extraño. Pero se callaba porque todos lo hacían.

El primer oficial y oficial científico de la Enterprise, el comandante Spock, no cabía en ninguna de estas definiciones. Si bien no entendía el porqué de aquel ritual humano, respetaba las costumbres de aquellos emocionales seres y se mantenía en silencio. No lo hacía porque los demás lo hiciesen y fuesen a pensar mal de él, eso era algo a lo que su lógico ser estaba muy por encima.

Lo cierto es que no entendía porque se lamentaban la muerte de aquellos seres. La muerte sólo se lamentaba cuando la vida había sido desperdiciada y ciertamente aquellos tripulantes no habían malgastado su vida. Aún después de todos aquellos años, bajo el comando de Jim, Spock seguía sin comprender.

Esa tradición, si se podía llamar así. Se había instaurado desde que James ascendió a capitán hace casi nueve años. Tenía una profunda estima, sentido de responsabilidad y respeto por cada ser que trabajaba como su subordinado.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo Kirk acabado el minuto ―pueden regresar a sus labores.

La energía cambió de pronto y todos se pusieron a trabajar. La eficiencia de la Enterprise era la mayor de toda la Flota y todos estaban de acuerdo en que debía de continuar de esa manera. Sin duda el maravilloso líder que poseían, tenía mucho que ver.

Era la segunda misión de cinco años de la nave. Los tripulantes estaban emocionados y agradecidos de que James T. Kirk tomase el comando nuevamente, al menos los que habían trabajado bajo su mando anteriormente.

Spock se levantó.

―Iré al laboratorio, capitán ―dijo el vulcano

―Claro Spock ―respondió Kirk sonriendo ―Lo espero a las 1900 en el salón de conferencias. Tenemos nuevas órdenes y debo discutirlas con los Oficiales.

―Sí, capitán ―el mestizo asintió y salió del puente.

El resto de su turno en el laboratorio fue satisfactorio. Los protocolos a su cargo estaban llevándose adecuadamente. A la 1830 partió para la sala de conferencias. Dio la última vuelta en el pasillo, en la siguiente esquina, se escuchaban voces. El pasillo estaba desierto con excepción de él y las voces que se escuchaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Spock las ignoró. Estuvo a punto de entrar al salón, cuando escucho a las voces mencionar el nombre de Jim. El vulcano se detuvo inmediatamente.

―¡No, entiendo! Es estúpido ―comentó una voz grave ―No podemos guardar un minuto de silencio por todas las malditas personas que mueren. Prácticamente cada misión alguien lo hace. Me sorprende que la Flota no tenga ya preparada la lápida de cada uno de nosotros desde la Academia. ―la voz hizo una pausa ―Es una increíble pérdida de tiempo. Algo estúpido y sin sentido para callar la conciencia de James T. Kirk por ser el responsable de esas muertes. ¿A caso cree que con eso va a remplazar a una persona? Es un imbécil por siquiera pensarlo.

Spock tensó los labios imperceptiblemente. Casi inconscientemente dirigió sus pasos hacia las voces. Dos miembros de seguridad estaban a la mitad del siguiente pasillo, el que estaba gritando y visiblemente enojado, era el teniente Biers. Era un nuevo tripulante, apenas llevaba tres meses a bordo de la Enterprise. Su desempeño no era el mejor, pero ciertamente cumplía con lo esperado, así que no fue un problema.

―No tengo idea como alguien como él llegó a Almirante ―continuó ―Con razón lo degradaron a capitán. Qué triste que no lo hayan mandado más abajo. Seguramente escaló puestos siendo un doble cara, hipócrita, haciendo "favores" a los superiores...

―Teniente ―llamó Spock a sus espaldas.

Biers sintió un frío que bajó desde su nuca, hasta el centro de su espina dorsal. Abrió los ojos, visiblemente asustado.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verlo nerviosos.

―¡Comandante! ―exclamo el compañero de Biers, el alférez Guillot

―Lamento que no haya encontrado su estancia en la Enterprise agradable teniente Biers ―dijo en un tono increíblemente helado y neutro el vulcano. Completamente carente de emociones, tono que podía hace temblar hasta el más valiente humano ―Espero que su petición de traslado esté en mi escritorio en la mañana antes de que yo decida llenar la forma personalmente. Considérelo. Así como debería considerar que los cargos de difamación contra sus superiores podrían ser altamente perjudiciales a su carrera. ―El vulcano hablaba alto, claro y pronunciando cada sílaba con la velocidad exacta, Biers captó la amenaza. ― Los métodos del capitán Kirk son ciertamente poco ortodoxos. Pero ha sido reconocido como el mejor capitán de la Flota Estelar por sus resultados sorprendentes. Sin él no estaría parado donde está, Biers. Si hay alguien del que he aprendido a no dudar es James T. Kirk, lamento que no pueda apreciar esto. Así mismo, es un ejemplar excelente del ser llamado humano. Su moralidad es intachable y el sentido de responsabilidad y afecto hacia sus subordinados lo hace un líder comprensivo y excepcional. Ese minuto de silencio al cual usted se está refiriendo como pérdida de tiempo es una muestra de que el capitán valora a cada individuo de su tripulación y que realmente lamenta la pérdida de alguno. Ciertamente su muerte no fue su culpa, pero aun así siempre se pregunta si pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Jamás dude, teniente, que si el capitán pudiese salvarlo aún a costa de su propia vida, lo haría. Aún con un tripulante de tan poco valor moral y escasos principios como usted ―el vulcano hizo una pausa, viendo el blanco semblante que había dejado en el teniente ―Le deseo larga vida y prosperidad señor Biers.  
Se marchó de ahí sin más comentario. Inhalo y exhaló dos veces para purgar la ira de su sistema Entró en la sala de conferencias. A penas se cerró tras él la puerta, fue atraído por un par de brazos.

―Spock ―susurró James contra su pecho ―Gracias

―Jim ―dijo Spock sorprendido antes de devolverle el abrazo―Escuchaste...

―Sí ―lo interrumpió ― Escuche todo, cada palabra. Llegue prácticamente a la par tuya. Gracias

―No hay nada de que agradecer t'hy'la ―dijo el vulcano enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amado, aspirando su olor.

―Por supuesto que sí ―replicó Kirk, se separó de Spock y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, clavando sus hermosos ojos color miel en los chocolate ―Siempre creí que no comprendías el porqué de ciertas acciones mías, como esa por ejemplo. Ese minuto de silencio para recordar a la tripulación que he perdido es muy importante para mí. Consideré que simplemente aceptabas mi ser ilógico, no que lo comprendías. Esto hace que me dé cuenta de lo mucho que me conoces, amas y aceptas. Creo que no me había dado cuenta de esa magnitud hasta ahora. Debo de darte las gracias, de verdad Spock, gracias por amarme como lo haces.

Sin decir más, James atrajo al vulcano hacia sí, devoró sus labios con dulzura y lentitud, tomándose el tiempo para saborear su boca. Acarició con la lengua el contorno de esta antes de introducirse y comenzar a masajear la ajena. Spock devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Su agarre se estrechó, ambos queriendo sentir al otro más cerca. La falta de aire los obliga separarse, apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

―Debo confesar, Jim ―susurró el vulcano ―Qué no comprendía el porqué de tus acciones, debo admitir que no le encontré sentido a tu pequeño ritual hasta que le dije a Biers las razones de ello. Pienso que inconscientemente lo sabía, pero nunca me había tomado el tiempo para buscar esa respuesta. Lamento que tu declaración no sea completamente cierta.

Abrió los ojos, Jim también lo hizo. Estaban tan cerca que Spock podía ver los matices verde en los ojos dorados de Kirk.

―Lo sabias ―dijo James firme ―lo haces, y en el momento en el que necesitaste comprenderme lo hiciste.

Esta vez fue Spock el que inició el beso. Poco a poco la pasión fue subiendo por sus cuerpos. El calor familiar de la excitación pronto los tuvo necesitados de más contacto.

―Jim, debemos parar ―dijo Spock ―el computador visual está grabando y la junta empieza exactamente en cuatro punto treinta y cinco minutos. Los oficiales están a punto de llegar.

―Ellos llegarás hasta las 1930 ―contestó Jim volviendo a besar al vulcano, lamió su labio inferior con hambre ―el computador visual esta desactivado en esta habitación hasta orden mía.

―Lo planeaste ―afirmó Spock

―Pensé que un _rapidín_ antes de la junta sería ideal para eliminar tenciones ―respondió Jim

―Qué expresión tan más burda ―dijo Spock con la diversión brillando en sus ojos

―burda pero adecuada ― Jim sonrió ―hemos tenido muchas misiones seguidas en un corto periodo de tiempo, y con lo acabado de suceder, siento aún más ganas de tomarte, de sentirte mío.

Desabrochó el pantalón de Spock y lo bajó hasta los tobillos, hizo lo mismo con el suyo, no sin antes saca un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Spock levantó una ceja en su dirección.

―Estaba inconsciente de que nuestras reservas comprendieran tubos de ese tamaño

La expresión de Kirk se volvió pícara.

―A decir verdad cargo este tubo a todas partes desde que descubrí que mi amado vulcano disfruta del sexo tanto como yo, solo que no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo. Es importante estar siempre preparado. Espero que coincida con mi lógica señor Spock.

―Su lógica se basa en estatutos firmes ―aseguró el vulcano, tomando la erección de Jim con una mano.

Jim gimió.

―Quiero tomarte ―dijo

Spock asintió y se sentó en la mesa de conferencias, abriendo las piernas, invitando a James. Kirk ahogó un jadeó ante la erótica visión frente a él. Con premura abrió el lubricante y embadurnó su firme erección con ella. Utilizó lo que sobró en sus dedos para insertarlos uno por uno en la cavidad de Spock. Jim dilató el anillo de músculos del vulcano con maestría y rapidez. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo, introdujo en él su mástil de carne de una sola estocada.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas y concisas. No tenían tiempo para más. Kirk usó una de sus manos para masturbar a Spock mientras se enterraba una y otra vez en él. El placer se fue construyendo, únicamente fueron capaces de gemir y jadear. A través de su vínculo, James fue avisado del inminente orgasmo del vulcano. Dirigió el miembro de Spock hacia un lado cuando las olas de inmenso placer los golpearon a ambos, para que la eyaculación de su amado no ensuciase sus uniformes. Un poderoso grito de éxtasis en conjunto resonó en las paredes de la habitación mientras su simiente era derramada. Una vez que el placer amainó y ambos pudieron moverse, se besaron castamente.

Jim se agachó y del bolsillo de sus uniformes sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables. Con delicadeza limpió al vulcano y a él mismo de sus fluidos combinados con el lubricante. Hizo lo mismo con el suelo. Se vistieron apurados y James tiró los pañuelos al bote de basura. Los amantes se vieron con complicidad, antes de recuperar su profesionalismo y comenzar a hablar de los acontecimientos que se discutirían en la junta.

Afuera de la habitación, un teniente de seguridad estaba paralizado. Había ido personalmente a decirle al comandante Spock que podía irse al diablo y que él no pediría ningún traslado. Estaba seguro que podría destapar a Kirk de su máscara en cualquier momento. El alférez Guillot se lanzó a defender a sus comandantes en cuanto empezó a insultar al vulcano y al capitán al mismo tiempo. Era un imbécil también. Todos en la maldita Enterprise eran unos imbéciles. Biers se quedó paralizado ante la revelación de que el capitán y su primer oficial eran amantes.

Corriendo se dirigió a su camarote para hablarle al almirante Nogura. El almirante era amigo de su padre y estaba seguro que destituiría inmediatamente a ese par de depravados. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Nogura se rio en su cara y le aseguró que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Sabía de la relación entre en capitán y su primer oficial, estaban enlazados oficialmente ante las leyes vulcanas y casados bajo las terranas. Pero no le creyó absolutamente nada, era imposible que el estoico vulcano aceptara tal falta de profecionalismo. Biers intentó buscar en la memoria del computador visual. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada. ¡Los malditos lo habían borrado! Y de alguna manera no aparecía el tiempo muerto. Cortó la comunicación después que el almirante le sugiriera que dejase de ver películas eróticas de la memoria de recreación de la nave. Asqueado decidió dejar todo e irse de ese lugar de locos. Seguramente otra nave más sensata apreciaría más su trabajo.

En la mañana, el señor Spock le entregó al capitán el traslado de Biers con satisfacción en sus ojos.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Este pequeño fanfic fue hecho especialmente para el ficsoton Spirk de la página de Facebook "Kirk/Spock: la teoría de una gran conspiración Slash".**

**Espero participar con más fics para este maravilloso evento. A decir verdad tengo algo planeado pero aún no estoy segura de terminarlo a tiempo. En fin…**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**LLAP**

**Bliss**


End file.
